Continue column fractionation of fluorescent lipid peroxidation products with application of this technique to separation of products from peroxidized microsomes, human testes and lung fibroblasts grown in culture. Determine whether there is a correlation in human testes between polyunsaturated fatty acid content and the amount of chloroform-methanol extractable fluorescent pigments that result from lipid peroxidation. Determine whether glutathione peroxidase will afford protection to enzymes sensitive to lipid peroxidation damage when these enzymes are exposed to peroxidizing fatty acids. Extend studies of lipid peroxidation damage to lung tissues of nonhuman primates caused by exposure to ozone. The dietary will be controlled to provide unsaturated fat stress and antioxidant deficiency stress. Determine whether carbonyl-amine fluorochromes develop in proteins and amino acids during irradiation. Fibroblasts in culture and tissues of vitamin E-deficient animals will be analyzed for DNA, m-RNA, t-RNA and r-RNA that have fluorescent damage sites.